Knowing the Future
by Why-Am-I-Crying-Cherry-Koolaid
Summary: What if harry knew what was going to happen before it happened what if he was left with memories of the future, along with books that go into better detail of the next seven years of his life? would he change it?Slyterin!Harry D/M in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own I'm just borrowing them from J.K. Rolling.

Chapter 1

Wow it's amazing here. Wait there's something written on the wall...

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

I wonder what would happen should someone try to steal something. Maybe I should ask...no not a good idea, the goblins might think that I'm going to steal something in the future. Maybe the goblins eat them, or maybe one of the supposed 'dragons' will come and burn them to a crisp.

"Morning." Hagrid said to one of the open goblin tellers."We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's vault." He says in his thick accent.

"Do you have Mr. Potter's key" the goblin asks rudely.

"Oh, I got it here somewhere." The thick accent sounds funny in comparison to the goblins perfect American accent. He started to rummage through his pockets.

"Is Mr. Potter aware of the crystal that holds the memories his grandfather had left him... or the two notes from his father and mother?" one of the passing goblins asks as he passed by.

"I was going to send for you if they had the right key." The teller goblin tells him. He gives this cruel smile to Hagrid when he pulls out this little gold key." You are the one who looks after the Potter vault."

"Well it all seems to be in order." Said the goblin that had walked by and then stopped after hearing the name Potter."Well Mr. Potter, would you please come with me?"

"Yes, of course." Harry said."Hagrid, would you wait here for me?" Harry asks after turning to Hagrid.

"It's fine I have something ter get sumat else for Professor Dumbledore anyways." Hagrid tells him. He then turns to the teller goblin." I got a note from Professor Dumbledore about you-know-what in vault 713."

"Okay Hagrid...can you wait for me afterwards?" I ask him think that it should be obvious.

"Oh yeah, okay Harry." Hagrid said embarrassed that he didn't think of that.

"Well Mr. Potter, fallow me. We must head to my office so we are not overheard." The goblin that is in charge of the Potter vaults said. I just walk after him since he started to walk before he even finished his sentence.

As we passed door after door they got bigger and bigger, so I think the goblin that I was fallowing is pretty important." Sir? I have a question, what is your name?"

He gives me a surprised look like no one has ever asked him that... well like no Wizard has ever asked him that. "My name is Goldclaw, Mr. Potter. Did you know that most wizards don't care about a goblins name they only care about the fact that we are good with metal work and looking after their gold." I look at him with a look of outrage on my face.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT YOU ALL ARE CREATURES WITH FEELINGS AND YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE FREEDOM YOU SHOULD NOT BE LOOKED AT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GOOD AT METAL WORK OR BECAUSE YOU ARE GOOD AT KEEPING TRACK OF GOLD! THAT IS NOT RIGHT!" I shout and a bunch of goblins come out of the office at first to see what was going on and then when they hear what I'm yelling about they get a glassy look in their eyes, like they are about to cry, and on a few of the goblins faces you can even see tears rolling down their face.

"Mr. Potter you are the first to ever say something that nice I think I speak for all of us when I say that it would be an honour to fight beside you whenever you need our help." Goldclaw's voice is thick with tears as I can see them rolling down his face.

"You don't need to stand by me and fight in whatever war that will happen between me and Voldemort, I just need you to keep everyone's money safe and if I need help with something's then I will ask but other then I just want all of you to be happy." I finish my little speech and they all look up to me with a new found look of respect.

"Mr. Potter at least let us craft you weapons for your upcoming battles. Also I'd like to craft your allies' weapons as well." Said Goldclaw. I can tell that he's being honest. He holds his hand over his heart,"I, Goldclaw, do pledge my allegiance to Harry James Potter. So I say, so mote it be!" and colourful magic surrounding us... wow all of them have done it...except with their own names of course.

"Wow, I don't... thank you." I smile to them all." This is the best birthday gift a guy could ask for." I smirk at them all, let's just say it took them a few minutes to calm down.

A/N: review and ill keep up the fic, because then i'll know that you people like it :D

Love ya'll

Maryah 3


End file.
